Seconds Glances
by Peyt4Luke4eva
Summary: Neal and Sara work together on the voice modification software and decide to play a practical joke on Peter; tag and extension to the apartment scene in episode 2x10, Burke's Seven. Neal/Sara with some Peter/El.


Second Glance - Summary – Neal and Sara work together on the voice modification software and decide to play a practical joke on Peter; tag and extension to the apartment scene in episode 2x10, Burke's Seven. It is slightly AU since it doesn't completely fit the episode.

Categories – Neal/Sara, Peter/El; Friendship/Humor

Thank you to mam711 for beta-ing for me.

**Second Glances**

The sun sinks down and gives way to the shades of darkness. The New York cityscape twinkles against the black canvas. Neal can hear the whispers of commuter traffic rushing on from far below his apartment. He refills his glass with Malbec before he trails back to the dining table, to where Sara is sitting. He comes to a halt beside the easel that's standing in the center of the room, and he momentarily glances at the chart in progress.

He cradles the wineglass in one hand and his other rests in the depths of his pockets. He stands quietly, watching, and the light evening breeze ruffles through his hair. Sara's head is tilted; her eyes are completely absorbed in what she's writing. Her fine features are shadowed in quiet concentration.

He's not altogether sure what she's doing as she agreed to work alongside him and Peter, nor, indeed, does he know why he's looking at her. For so long Sara Ellis has been an antagonist in his life. She is someone from his past that he'd rather forget. He's judged her as ruthless and a snob, and in truth she can be both. But he's not entirely convinced that there isn't more hidden behind the bravado. A couple of months ago he'd never have envisioned them playing on the same team. And now, for whatever her reasons, she's really come through for Peter and for him too.

"What?" Sara asks, lifting her attentions from the task. She wears a slight and uncertain smile as she catches Neal standing by the board and staring at her.

"Why are you helping us?" he asks curiously while giving a little shake of his head. He can't help but question her motives. He knows she doesn't exactly play by the rules but at the same time she's smart enough not to get dirty, especially not for him.

"I like having Neal Caffrey owe me one." Sara fires off the 'right' and the logical answer; the reason she's sitting in Neal's home, and spending time with him, _has_ to be purely because she's acting out of her own interests.

Neal lifts his brow and casts a meaningful look in her direction, a look that tells her he's not buying it, and she drops the flippant tone.

"You're fun to work with," she concedes. "And I like getting inside your head."

Sara immediately realizes she's given too much away and she inclines her head back towards the legal pad resting at her side; anything to avoid that intense and mesmerising stare of his. She tells herself she's doing this because Peter's a good agent. Peter Burke is someone she considers the closest thing she has as a friend in her life. She doesn't want him to lose his career. She convinces herself that she's here assisting Neal, drinking his fine wine, and trying not to notice how the low amber lighting frames his perfectly-chiseled jaw line, because she's assuring her equipment is safe in the hands of a convicted con man.

Neal sits down beside her, clearing his throat and setting his glass on the table top. He's not altogether sure how to take her admission.

"So I'm research?" he asks, his brow knitting together just a fraction.

"Something like that." Sara presses her lips together and looks away, forcing her attentions back to the table. She can still feel those very beautiful blue eyes on her when she looks back up, as if he's attempting to decipher her comment but thankfully he doesn't press the matter any further.

"From Larssen's interrogation there are ninety-nine words that you can use." She points to the laptop, eager to get back to more safe and common ground and his eyes come to focus keenly upon the screen in front of them. "If you stick to these the computer converts them to Larssen's voice."

Neal studies the list of words quickly, letting the information seep into his brain. This is all part of their plan to take down Mozzie's shooter; to capture the man who's attempting to frame Peter; and who seems so intent on destroying the lives of everyone Neal cares about.

"Not over the phone. Too dangerous," he reads off the words from the index, leaning towards the little black microphone perched on the surface of the table.

Sara taps the keyboard with the tip of her index finger. Neal watches his words flicker across the shining screen occupied by the deep, husking echo of Larssen's voice. He casts a brief glance in Sara's direction; he smiles and silently marvels at the wonders of the specialized technology. It really does sound like the real thing.

"No," Sara says with a resigned sigh. The computer returns a shrill buzz and Neal's 'Too dangerous' is highlighted in glowing red lettering.

"Watch your sibilance," she explains. "Easy on the 'S's."

"Okay," he replies with a little look before he moves back to the mic for a second attempt. "Too dangerous."

"_Too dangerous_," the computer returns with a flawless duplication of Julian Larssen's voice.

"Much better," Sara offers a soft, genuine giggle and Neal feels his own smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"I owe you one." He reiterates the same promise he'd already made that afternoon. This time he really means it; she didn't have to help them but she has. And judging by how authentic _Larssen_ sounds, she's come through in a big way.

"'K," she says and she sucks in an unsure breath. The way Neal is looking at her, and the way it makes her feel, catches her off guard.

That's when she truly realizes he really isn't a bad guy. It would be easier if he was the man she'd been chasing five years ago. It is safer to hate him, to brand him a con and the bad guy. But he really isn't one. Sure, he drives her crazy; he somehow manages to get under her skin and that's something very new and somewhat uncomfortable to her. But he'll do everything he can to help his friends, especially his partner. And while she may still not entirely trust the man who used to con his way through life, she can, maybe, begin to appreciate that maybe he's trying to forge a different way of life for himself. The glimmers of the man she's seen today at the yacht club, and the one she's now trying really hard not to stare at while sitting here in his home, is quick, smart and fun to be around.

"Do you wanna prank call Peter?" she asks impishly.

"Absolutely." He's always willing to indulge in some harmless fun. Especially with this new, fancy software that sounds like the real thing.

"Okay." She giggles heartily.

"Right now. Let's do it." His enthusiasm is coupled with a mischievous smile and a dancing twinkle in his eyes. Sara clicks a few buttons, readying the software while Neal reaches for the slim, black phone. Sara smiles as Neal dials the number.

"Show time," he whispers as he gets the dial tone. His lovely features are aglow with naughtiness and she finds herself grinning back at him. She's normally so sensible and she idly blames Neal Caffrey for her sudden indulgence into scams and tricks.

It doesn't take long for Peter to pick up.

"Hello?" Peter's voice filters into the room.

"_Agent Burke?"_

"Speaking," Peter replies before his curiosity sets in. "Who is this?"

"_It's Larssen."_

Peter pauses in disbelief and Neal can't help but flash Sara a wide, devilish grin. The software certainly appears to be working and the unsuspecting Peter is buying it.

"How did you get this number?" Peter's flustered voice sounds again. "What do you want?"

"_Not over the phone. Too dangerous."_

Sara's finger hits the button on the computer and the program returns in perfect repetition. She smiles with a little nod.

"You've got some nerve..." Peter retorts.

"Well, Sara, it's safe to say that the software works," Neal announces over the microphone and he can just picture Peter's look of total annoyance.

"Neal, is that you?" Peter asks incredulously. He had been completely fooled and doesn't sound at all happy.

"Just testing the software," Neal offers as a weak excuse for the practical joke. He can barely hold back his snigger.

"Get back to work," Peter snaps in annoyance before he hangs up the phone.

-x-x-x-

Peter sets the phone back into its cradle and silently curses Neal Caffrey and his somewhat childish nature. He stares towards Satchmo who whistles into the otherwise quiet room. The dog is lying stretched across the floor and those big, brown eyes are staring mockingly at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Peter questions lowly and the Labrador lifts his head from its resting place in his paws.

"Honey, who was that?" El asks appearing from out of the kitchen, armed with Mozzie's care package.

"That was Neal; he and Sara thought it would be funny to test the voice modulation software."

"Oh, honey," El squeezes his arm while she stifles a giggle at her slightly ruffled husband. She knows after ten years of marriage that her good man does not take kindly to being fooled, especially by Neal Caffrey. "Well, at least they're not at each others' throats," she commiserates.

"Yeah," Peter mutters in response. He supposes that much is true. It's been a long day full of unexpected twists and turns. And he needs them all to be on the same team if this intended sting is going to work.

"It's the sparks," El reiterates the words of wisdom from a couple months back.

"The sparks, right." That would certainly explain the weird vibe he's been getting between Neal and Sara, while they traded their little remarks at the yacht club.

"Neal can take care of himself," El tells him. She knows how Peter worries and concerns himself with Neal; that is the man she married, the man who cares about his friends and his colleagues, but she thinks that right now Peter should be more concerned for himself.

"I should get going," El gestures toward the basket she's cradling in her arms. She reaches up to press a kiss to his cheek. "Love you."

"I love you. Good luck," he tells her before she leaves to visit Mozzie in the hospital.

Peter watches the front door click shut. He can't help but wonder if he should be worried about Neal and Sara. He has to admit he never was while the three of them worked together on the Halbridge case. Sara seemed so hell bent with her own agenda and her contempt for the felon she'd been so happy to see behind bars. He was more concerned for Neal over the whole matter with the FAA flight recording, while Neal indulged the insurance investigator in a battle of wills and the thrill of the chase. And now Peter doesn't know what to think as Neal and Sara work close together and share in jokes that he, himself, isn't privy to.

-x-x-x-

Back in Neal's apartment, under the violet shades of the night, Sara chuckles along with Neal. She laughs harder than she can remember herself doing in a long time. She shouldn't be laughing, but she can't help it. Neal sniggers beside her; and she can almost feel the warmth of his body. He looks every bit the cheeky adolescent and it occurs to her that she likes being _this close_ to him.

Neal sits back in his chair, the laughter dying from his lips but those brilliant eyes still hold their signature mischievousness. Sara follows his example, sitting up and running a hand self-consciously through her hair.

"To the software," Neal says breaking the quiet stillness that's filtered into the air between them. His fingers reach and wrap around his wineglass.

"And to nailing Larssen's ass to the wall," Sara offers, raising her own glass towards his.

"I'll drink to that." He thinks he's happy that he's found an ally in this woman. And moreover he's happy that she's found another target to focus her pent up aggression upon.

They clink their wine glasses together and she doesn't take her eyes off his as she sips at her wine. He holds her gaze, just for a moment, and she feels a victorious grin tingling at the corner of her lips.

"Thank you," he says lightly.

"For what?"

"For doing this for Peter."

"Anytime," Sara watches that million dollar smile play over his handsome face once again.

"You know," he says in a conspirator's whisper. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you'd actually enjoyed playing a part in the con."

"Maybe...I should get back to work," she says and he nods. She picks up her pen and stares down at the notepad. She has had fun today, playing along in Neal's schemes. She has to admit spending time with Neal Caffrey is certainly not boring.

_~fin~_


End file.
